Compatibility Test
by Fireguitar
Summary: AU: Spencer uses the school's compatibility test to find a date to the school dance, but things go awry when her "perfect match" turns out to be Toby Cavanaugh... a guy she can't stand. What if she has more in common with him than she thought?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello there, PLL fans. This idea is from a Zoey101 episode, if you're a fan of that (it's one of my favorite shows). It's very loosely based off of Zoey101, but the idea of a comparability test taken to determine your date to the dance is kind of used. You don't have to watch that show or episode at ALL to understand, as everything is explained in this story. This is multi-chap, and is also AU.

Compatibility Test

Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings slammed her locker shut as she began walking to her next class: history. Ugh, that was one of her least favorite classes. As she was walking to her history classroom, she stopped when she saw the school's bulletin board with upcoming events. There was a flyer that was promoting Rosewood High's upcoming homecoming dance. She hated school dances. They were all hype, and weren't real fun when you actually went to one. What was fun about dancing in a room with a bunch of other sweaty teenagers, anyways?

"I see you've spotted the homecoming dance flyer," Hanna Marin, one of her best friends, said. "It's going to be real fun this year... well, for me. I plan on finding the perfect man to be my date. So are you coming to homecoming? I crack myself up! _Coming_ to home_coming_! That's genius."

The brunette rolled her eyes at her perky best friend.

"I don't know, Han," she said, sighing. "Homecoming is all hype! Last year, and the year before that, it sucked. I don't want to go through the same old lame homecoming just like the previous times. Besides, I don't have a date. Showing up without a date is pretty damn stupid to me. I showed up without a date for the past couple of homecomings, and it was a complete disaster. I really wish I had tried harder to find a date."

"You don't need a date to have fun, but if you really think you need one, then this is your chance to find one!" Hanna exclaimed. "You can change the boring homecoming into the best one ever. Try hard this year to find a date. I'm sure there are plenty of _scrumptious_ men out there that are willing to take you as their date."

Just then, Spencer's rival started clumsily making his way past her.

"And he is _not_ one of those scrumptious men," Spencer snarkily commented.

Hanna shrugged and said, "Personally, I don't know him. I don't get why you have this sworn hate for him."

Spencer groaned and said, "I don't even understand how Emily is friends with that sicko! And shut it, Han. You just don't understand the conflict between us. Shh, shh! He's coming right now! Smirk at him viciously so he feels intimidated when he walks past us. It's brilliant. Then maybe he'll stop messing with my head and being an annoying idiot."

Toby Cavanaugh continued his clumsy walk where he nearly dropped his books every now and then. He sighed and scowled when he saw Spencer Hastings (who he hated right back). She glared back at him, but Hanna didn't. Hanna didn't want to get involved with this crazy rivalry between the two. Plus, their other best friend Emily was good friends with him, and Emily despised the rivalry Spencer had with Toby, so Hanna didn't want to make an enemy of one of Emily's good friends.

"Spencer," he spat, "you're looking stupid... as usual."

"Toby," she spat right back, "you're looking like more of a loser than usual lately."

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk past her, not wanting to make anymore of a fuss. He knew that Emily hated it when he argued or had a conflict with Spencer, so he kept his head up high and just kept walking. Spencer wouldn't dare follow him, and he knew that. So he brushed her comment off his chest and made his way to his next class without making another snarky remark to her.

"This is pathetic," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not trying to be Emily, but why the heck do you hate him? He's only rude to you because you're rude to him!"

"I don't know why! He acts like a freakin' creep," Spencer angrily said, and crossed her arms. "He just creases me, and I can't explain why. The way he's just so damn smug... I pisses me off! He can't just walk away from me with that annoying smug smile on his face. Did you see the smug smile on his face, Hanna? _Did you_!?"

"I looked at his face, and I didn't see any smug smile. I think you're imagining things now," Hanna said, sighing. "You just _like_ fighting with with him. You love to pick a good fight with him, huh? If you don't act all snarky to him, I'm sure he wouldn't be snarky at you. I can't believe I'm being the voice of reason. I'm never the voice of reason!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, Hanna. I have to get to class, and so do you."

xxx

Hanna and Aria marched into Spencer's room happily. They were giggling excitedly as they entered their brunette bestie's room. They had some important and exciting news to share with their friend, and they were hoping that she'd appreciate the news. They thought the news could be used to her benefit.

"Hi!" Aria exclaimed giddily. "Emily couldn't make it since she's at swim practice, but Hanna and I have some important news to tell you!"

"This better actually be important," Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm busy studying, so make it quick. Who let you in my house, anyways? I'm pretty sure that I didn't send any of you guys an invite to come over, as much fun as it is to pretend we're the most bad ass people in the world by drinking a root beer after nine o' clock."

"The door was unlocked," Aria simply responded. "You should be more careful. What if I were a killer? I would totally be killing you right now! It was so easy to get into your house. But never mind that... Hanna, tell her the exciting news! This is perfect for her."

Hanna grinned widely and began, "You remember how earlier at school you said that you wanted a date to homecoming this year? Well, we all know how hard it is to find your perfect match in the world, but Rosewood High is making it easy to find the perfect guy for you, right from our school! I'm sure you don't know every being who goes to our school, so imagine if one of those guys are perfect for you? All you have to do is enter your information, and it'll scan and find you a guy who's totally compatible with you!"

"Um, what is this bull?" Spencer demanded, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Spencer, our school set up a compatibility test!" Hanna squealed. "It was created so that students could find a perfect date easily, if they were having trouble finding one."

She laughed bitterly before saying, "That's desperate and lame. Wouldn't it be embarrassing to have to use a school dating service to find a date to the school dance? People would totally laugh if they found out. And in the future, when I have kids with this person, I can just tell my kids, 'Hey kids, you wanna know how I met your father? Through an internet dating service!'"

Aria crossed her arms and said, "Laugh now, Spence, but it's actually quite a good idea. You want a date, and you find someone who's perfect for you that goes to our school with the click of a button! It's genius, actually. Give it a try, will you?"

"The only way I'm doing this is if you guys do it with me!" Spencer told them, crossing her arms.

Aria shook her head and said, "Don't look at me! I already have a boyfriend, so no thank you. Thank god... I have a steady boyfriend. It's moments like this when I really appreciate Jason. I don't have to worry about finding a date, HA! If I could see Jason right now, I would give him the longest hug _ever_."

Hanna sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. It'll make my quest to find a date much easier. And stop bragging, Aria! We all know you have a stupid boyfriend..."

"Jason is not stupid," Aria defended. "Look, I'm just appreciating the fact that I don't have to fumble around for a silly date to the dance. I can rely on my man to be my date, which rocks for me. I would hate to have to be searching the universe for a perfect guy. At least the school created this compatibility test thingy... it makes everything easier for you guys."

"Whatever. If Hanna does it, I guess I'll give it a try," Spencer said, sighing. "Alright, go ahead, pull up the website, and I can get started."

Hanna grinned, "Yay, you're in!"

"Yeah, I am. But hurry up, before I change my mind," she said.

xxx

Spencer proudly smiled at her computer screen as she pressed the yellow 'submit' button to send in her compatibility test answers. She was really hoping that this wasn't some test full of bull, and that she found a guy that was actually compatible with her, and worth her time. Hanna sat on Spencer's bed, still filling the questionnaire out. Aria had left to go meet up with Jason, AKA that boyfriend that Aria wouldn't stop bragging about...

"All done!" the brunette exclaimed. "How 'bout you, Hanna?"

"Almost," she said. "What do I like to do in my free time...? Shop!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Hanna, you better fill it out with things that guys actually would enter in. You're going to end up with a gay guy or something if you keep entering in girls answers. What guy would really enter in that they like shopping? Why don't you do something more reasonable, like watching movies, or going to the beach?"

"Fine," Hanna groaned. "Who finds you the perfect match, anyways? Like after you submit your answers?"

"Probably someone reliable at school," Spencer said. "Good thing it's anonymous, so the person doesn't let personal feelings about the person get in the way." Spencer's laptop made a loud 'dinging' sound. The brunette turned to look at her computer screen. There was a message on her screen.

_Congratulations to you, Anonymous User #1251!_

_We have found you a match in Rosewood High. You can meet him at the dance as #3128. We hope you enjoy your date. Contact Rosewood High's support staff for any questions and/or concerns about the compatibility test program. _

"Number 3128," Spencer quietly said, smiling to herself. "He's my perfect match."

Little did she know, her perfect match was _not_ the guy she wanted at all...


	2. Chapter 2

Compatibility Test

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it. I thought this was the dumbest thing ever when I first heard about this, but I was wrong! I'm going to have a date that's perfect for me. It's brilliant, really. This comparability test eliminates the troublesome task of having to find a date that's compatible with you. Hanna, Aria, I was wrong to doubt you guys. This is amazing," she breathed as she lay down on her back on the bed.

"Well, you wanted a good date without the struggle of looking for a good one, so this was perfect for you," Hanna said, grinning. "Plus, I get to find my perfect cutie at the dance, too. He better be hot, or this weirdo test is shit to me. But, you're welcome. So, what are you gonna wear? You've got to impress your date tonight. First impressions are like everything!"

"Maybe you two fashion experts could help a struggling soul pick out an outfit for tonight..." Spencer tried, biting her lip as she waited for their responses.

"Aw, Spence! You want help to pick out an outfit?" Aria stood up and smiled at her brunette friend. "You _know_ that we'd do anything to help you out. Hanna, let's find this girl something incredibly cute to wear tonight! She'll have her new man drooling from the moment he first lays eyes on her."

"Good thing we're helping," Hanna said, joining Aria. "Poor and clueless Spence probably would have showed up with some frumpy or fugly blazer from her mother's closet! Her date would have been like, 'um, no thank you' if he saw that! He would look past her personality if he saw her in some blazer."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Blazers are sophisticated. Stop acting like I'm not in the room, Hanna! Would you just do a poor girl a favor and help her find something sexy to wear?"

"Sexy, huh?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, Aria!" Hanna grinned. "If this is her perfect match, she needs to show him that she's not only got the brains and the personality he's looking for, but she's also a seductively sexy teenage girl. And we'll find a sexy dress that's perfect for her. But, uhm, maybe we should go to my closet or Aria's, because Spence, your options suck! When was the last time you want shopping?"

"Before school started... Why?"

"Urgh!" Hanna groaned. "Aria, we're going to your place. You might have a sexier collection for our poor friend to choose from. Well, she's not choosing, we are. If we let her choose, I'm sure that she's go to your mother's closet and pick something out!"

"Hey, I know that this is a not an extremely formal and sophisticated event," Spencer breathed.

"Just leave it to Hanna and I," Aria told her, smiling. "We'll make sure you have something perfect to wear. So just calm your overly-stressed Hastings nerves and take a breath today, alright? Tonight's going to be a night for you to have a good time, with no complications."

xxx

"Toby," Jenna said her step-brother's name as she entered his bedroom. "Are you getting ready for tonight?"

"Yeah."

Toby wasn't a huge fan of Jenna. Especially not after what she did to him... He tried not to be too rude, so he usually just gave short answers to her when she asked anything. If he tried to give her the silent treatment, she would just go snitch on him to their parents, and they'd think he was just trying to be an unfriendly jerk to Jenna.

"Flowers? I didn't know you had a date," Jenna jealously said. "What's her name?"

He sighed, "Jenna, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jenna furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh my god Toby, are you using that lame compatibility test that the school was offering? That's pathetic! You can do so much better than that."

"You know what? It's not like I have a huge variety of girls to pick from!" Toby yelled. "This was my only option if I wanted a date, and showing up tonight alone would be pathetic! I go alone every time to every dance, and this was my chance to change that and actually find a girl that I'm compatible with!"

"Oh, don't be so down. If you really wanted a date, you could have just asked me, you know," Jenna said, stroking her step-brother's back flirtatiously.

His nostrils flared and he exhaled in anger as he pushed her away.

"Hell no, Jenna!" He shouted. "Don't you understand how freaking weird it would be if I showed up with my sister as my date!? I know YOU'RE into incest, but I'm not, so lay off!"

"Toby, calm down. We're not really related," she smirked. "I know you have always wanted me..."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You're screwed up, Jenna. I have _never_ wanted you. I would rather go out with Spencer Hastings than you, and I _hate_ Spencer Hastings. So why don't you do me a favor and get out of my room? Thanks."

"I can tell Mom and Dad that you forced yourself on me, you know!" Jenna said, growing angry.

"Tell whatever lies you want. Get out," he ordered.

Feeling angered by her defeat, she grabbed one of Toby's favorite vintage toy cars and threw it on the ground so it hit the hardwood floor. He gasped as he turned to get it. She smirked as she stormed out of his room, proud of what she had done. He was nearly in tears when he saw that the wheel of his car had fallen off when she threw it to the ground. But he wasn't going to let this car ruin his night. Or Jenna.

Or anyone.

xxx

"Here we are," Hanna happily said as she and her three best friends stood right outside the multi-purpose room of Rosewood High. This was where the event was taking place. All the ladies were extremely pleased with their causally cute dresses. Spencer's was the sexiest, though. It was a white dress that was pretty short, but it cradled her cleavage and made her look pretty sexy.

Aria was the only one of them with an actual boyfriend as their date. She was holding Jason's hand as they began to step into the multi-purpose room. Emily didn't really care for a date. She would rather be solo tonight than use an online matchmaking service to help her. Hanna and Spencer were going to meet their 'perfect matches' tonight, and they were pretty damn excited.

"You look hot, Spence," Aria said, grinning. "Your date is gonna be drooling!"

Spencer gave her friend a sweet smile. She really owed Aria and Hanna for this.

"So we'll meet up later," Emily reminded them. "Hanna and Spencer can go find their perfect matches or whatever, Aria and Jason can enjoy tonight, and I'll go find some single friends to hang with until you guys are ready to meet up. Hey, there's some of my swim team teammates! Paige, wait up!"

Emily went slowly running after Paige, cautious to not trip on her heels.

"Alright, you two have fun with your matches," Aria said, chuckling as Jason and her walked off.

"There! People are waiting for their matches over there. Wow, this is so organized and perfect. There's like a little section just for the people who used the service!" Hanna exclaimed as she dragged Spencer along to that section.

"Gross, Toby's here," Spencer muttered quietly as Hanna kept pulling her.

"Alright, help me find mine first. I'm looking for 4283," Hanna said as she scanned the section for that number.

"Hey, are you 1215?" a guy with brown hair slightly past his ears.

"Ye-" Hanna began.

"I'm your date. 4283," he said, grinning. He pulled out the piece of paper with his number printed on it.

"You've got to be kidding me! _You're_ my perfect match?" Hanna asked, rolling her eyes.

"It seems so," he said, smiling. "I'm Caleb."

"Hanna," she reluctantly introduced herself. "Caleb, you better be as cool as as you said you were on that test. Do you like shopping?"

"Yeah. Shopping for electronic parts," Caleb said, grinning. "That's what I wrote. Shopping,"

"Shopping for electronic parts is not real shopping!" Hanna yelled in frustration. "If you wrote THAT, we're obviously not perfect matches! God, this sucks. I wish I never did this!"

"Hey, I promise I don't bite that bad," Caleb said, chuckling. "Come on, I promise I'll make you have a good time tonight. By the way, you look beautifu-"

"Save it. You better at least be a good dancer," Hanna said, sighing.

"Well, I guess you could say that. I've been practicing my moves lately," Caleb told her, grinning as he took her hand.

"Have fun, Hanna," Spencer chuckled at the blonde's misery.

What Spencer didn't know was that she was going be _even more_ miserable than Hanna when she found out who her so called 'perfect match' was tonight.

"Spencer... I didn't think you'd be here," Toby said bitterly as he stepped up to her.

"And why's that?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

He got a little nervous.

"Um, well... I thought you would have a date... 'cause..." he bit his lip.

Honestly, he thought a girl like her would have no trouble finding a date. He didn't think someone like Spencer Hastings would need to use a matchmaking program to help her find a date for tonight.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Since your brain lacks the ability to think like an average human, maybe you need some help finding your date. What's the number you're looking for?"

"1251," he said, looking down at his hand, where he had wrote down the number he was looking for.

A look of shock came across Spencer's face. Toby looked up and saw her shocked expression.

"Don't give me that look," he worriedly said. "Please...don't make that look that makes me think that you're 1215. Are you 1215, Spencer!?"_  
_

"Oh my god," she choked. "You're... 3128. Holy crap. No. That's wrong! The committee must have screwed things up, because I am NOTHING like you! Favorite book?"

"Catcher in the Rye," he said, biting his lip.

"Damn it!" Spencer cursed. "Okay, that's just one thing. What's your hobby?"

"Field hockey," he said. "I play for an outside-of-school team."

"Damn you!" she angrily said. "That's a coincidence, okay? What do you do in your free time?"

"I'm usually studying, 'cause I take AP French," he said.

"Kill me now... You're my perfect match?" she was about to pass out.

He bit his lip.

"Here are your flowers..." he tried.

She shakily too them from his hands.

"This can't be true...it just can't be!"


End file.
